


Midwinter morning

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: It's midwinter morning and Branch and Creek's children are eager to see what Santa troll left them. Just a fluffy family piece.





	Midwinter morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff, this is a bit of seasonal fun, don’t expect to much plot from this. Any way I hope you all enjoy this little slice of life. Warnings, fluff, two males in love excessive cuteness. I don’t own any of these characters and I have dyslexia so be kind on spelling and grammar I do my best.

Midwinter morning.

Branch was fast asleep, that was until something came up onto the bed and started bouncing up and down on it yelling. “Dad! Papa! Wake up! Wake up! Santa troll has been!”

Slowly the blue troll opened his eyes, he looked up at his daughter and smiled affectionately at the young, clearly excited light purple skinned and blue haired troll currently bouncing on the bed. “Good morning Bloom…”

“What time is it?” Creek his husband of five years asked with a groan from next to him.

Branch consulted the bedside clock and then told the other male troll with a small rueful smile turning up at the edge of his lips. “It is three thirty in the morning.”

“Ugh its far too early.” The purple troll complained covering his eyes with one arm feeling very tired still.

The blue troll chuckled slightly as the other troll’s reaction to being woken up in the morning. “You know now that Bloom won’t go back to bed now, especially not today…And now our daughter is up then our sons won’t be far behind.” Branch told the one he loved in a gentle voice, sure enough a few moments later the door to the bedroom opened once more, two young trolls entered the room, they were holding hands and clutching their blankets in their other hand.

“Good morning Willow, good morning Ash.” Creek said to their younger children as he slowly sat up in bed and looked down at the blue skinned and green and blue haired twins standing in the doorway with a wide smile on his face.

Seeing her brothers in the doorway Bloom climbed off of the bed, she went over to her brothers grinned at them and said to them with her excitement clear in her voice. “Santa troll came!”

The two boys looked at each other, they grinned enthusiastically and the twins said as one. “Yay! Santa troll!”

The young purple troll turned back to her parents and said to the with a huge smile on her face. “Come on Dad! Come on Papa! You have to get up! We can’t open up Santa troll’s gifts until you are both there!”

“We are coming, you three go on ahead.” Branch assured her and then with a nod for her dad, Bloom took her younger brothers hands in hers, then she set off towards the main room of their pod taking her brother with her. The blue troll got out of bed, he pulled on a deep leaf green dressing gown, he tied it up, with this done the survivalist walked around to the other side of the bed and then held out his hands to Creek. “Are you ready to get up dearest?”

“Yes my love.” The purple troll said smiling up at his husband as he accepted his hands.

Carefully the blue troll helped the heavily pregnant guru up out of the bed and up onto his feet, the guru leant on the arms of Branch and panting for a moment. The spiritual troll had to admit he hated being this size it made him feel so huge and worn out, but at the same time Creek was very much looking forward to the baby he was carrying making its entry into the world. “Are you alright Creek?” The survivalist asked instantly concerned for the one he loves because of his panting.

“I’m alright Branch I promise, just big and slow.” The purple troll assured his husband with a small smile, Creek loved how concerned the other troll was for him, he gave the survivalist a kiss on the lips and Branch quickly returned the kiss placing his hands on his waist as he did so.

As they broke the kiss the blue troll gave him a soft smile, he stroked his fingers over one cheek of his husbands face and then said to him. “Good morning darling.”

“Good morning my love.” Creek said in return for this greeting.

Branch knelt down, he pressed a kiss to the swollen tummy of the purple troll, he felt so blessed to be a father and he spoke very softly to the little troll inside Creek. “Good morning in there little one.”

The spiritual troll smiled down at his husband, he loved moments like this, they warmed his heart and reminded him just how far the one Creek loved had come since he regained his colours, they became a couple and how far they had come together. Branch came up onto his feet, he went over to the side of the room the blue troll picked up a deep purple dressing gown, then came back to his husband and handed it over to Creek. The purple troll gave the one he loved a grateful smile, as he put the dressing gown on and tied it up around him he said to Branch. “Thank you my love.”

One the dressing gown was tied up the survivalist then held his arm out towards the one he loved smiling at him widely as he said to him gently. “We should get to the living room before the children start getting annoyed that they can’t open their presents.”

“Yes, love I know that you are right about that so let’s go.” The purple troll said putting his arm through that of his husband and side by side they slowly made their way into the main room of the pod.

Once they were in the main room of the pod Branch carefully helped Creek to settle down on the sofa in the living room, he sat beside him and then the couple turned their attention to the three children. They were watching them with hardly contained excitement, it was the blue troll who with a nod of the head addressed the eldest of the three young trolls. “Okay Bloom we are here, so you can hand out the presents from Santa troll now.”

“Yay!” Bloom exclaimed her eyes alight with joy, she lifted up the first gift and handed it to Ash.

He accepted it and opened it and then said with clear happiness. “A wind-up caterpillar!”

The next gift went to Bloom, this was a doll, then one to Ash again this gift was a book, next was Willow who received a teddy bear, after the three trolls had received many gifts. Branch and Creek had to admit that it felt wonderful to watch their children opening their gifts and seeing them so excited and happy with each one of them. Then Bloom picked one gift up, she read the tag, then held it out towards her parents and said with a cute confused frown on her face. “This one says for the baby bump.”

Branch smiled at her, he stood up from the sofa, the survivalist went over to Bloom, the blue troll accepted the gift from her, he went back over to the sofa, Branch then sat back down beside Creek and handed it across to his husband with a mischievous smile on his face as he said to the other male troll. “How kind of Santa troll to bring the baby a gift, isn’t that right dearest?”

The purple troll gave him a nod, he knew this gift was actually from Branch, but he was more than happy to play along with his ruse for the sake of the children. “Yes, you are right my love it was very kind of him. I wonder what it is?” Creek opened the gift inside was a beautiful baby blanket which was just like the ones each one of their children had received before their birth and seeing it confirmed that this gift came from Branch, as he made all of the blankets for other children.

“A blankie for the baby!” Willow said joyfully pointing at it grinning widely.

The guru smiled broadly back at him and said. “Yes it is Willow. I shall have to make sure I send Santa troll a thank you.” As the guru said this part he looked at Branch out of the corner of his eyes and seeing this the blue troll shot him a smile, which the Creek returned.

After this the children quickly settled to playing with their new toys on the floor of the main room of the pod, seeing that they were fully involved with their toys the survivalist looked at his husband and addressed him. “Would you like a mug of hot coco Creek?”

“That would be wonderful thank you my love.” Creek said to him gratefully, as Branch walked into the kitchen of their pod the guru looked around at the scene before him with great satisfaction. Creek had never thought he would find himself married let alone to Branch, but the spiritual wouldn’t change a thing about his life as it was now it was perfect and the now blue troll made him the most wonderful life partner. The change in colours of the grey troll had been a wonderful pleasant surprise, Creek had been so proud of himself when he had found out from the healers that Branch was only blue again because he had helped the other male troll find the hope and happiness which the survivalist had once thought lost to him forever. The blue troll came back to the sofa with the two mugs of coco in his hands, carefully Branch sat down beside him, he handed one of the mugs over to Creek, who accepted it, he let out a sigh of satisfaction and then sipped the coco. “That was a deep sigh love, what were you thinking about?” The blue troll asked the other troll in a gentle but concerned voice.

“I was just thinking about how glad I am my life turned out this way and that I wouldn’t change a thing about it.” Creek said honestly, he laid his head against the shoulder of his husband as he continued to watch the children playing.

Branch kissed him gently on the forehead and then said in agreement. “Yes, us becoming a couple was rather unexpected to me as well, but falling in love with you was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me, and I have to admit that I wouldn’t change anything about my life I have now either.”  
“Good I am glad to hear that.” Creek said with honesty, before he leant up and whispered softly into his husband’s ear. “Thank you Santa troll for the gift for the baby.”

Slowly the blue troll put his arm around the shoulders of his husband, Branch looked at him and smiled widely, before he gave him a brief fiery kiss on his lips, one which Creek eagerly returned. When the two trolls broke this short but passionate kiss they shared a loving smile, before they both turned their attention back to their children playing together on the floor of the main room of the pod. Branch smiled with satisfaction as far as he was concerned this was perfect and he wouldn’t change a thing about it at all. The blue troll was very much looking forwards to seeing their next child when it came into the world and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was a boy or a girl, while at the same time he didn’t care as long as the baby and Creek were healthy.


End file.
